Born With the Family Curse
by LovestruckKiryufan
Summary: Young Cynthia is an orphan from Italy and is adopted by Kaien Cross.She is also born with her families curse and also calls Zero onii-chan.What will happen while she stays there?Will she make more friends or more foes?Who know what will happen it the patch is removed.RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!


"London bridge is fall-ing down,falling down, -don bridge is fall-ing down,My Fair Lad-y.",The almost broken doll sang to young Cynthia as she keep pulling the string atached to it.

"Cynthia!", called her name.

was the manager for the Italian Vampire Hunter Association's was an orphan along with her older brother, walked down the hall to 's office,holding Stella's hand big brother did most of the talking since she didn't talk much

"Yes ?",Stella asked

"Hello,Cynthia.I have great news."

"What is it?",Stella then asked.

"You two are finally going to get adopted!"

The brother and the sister both got of the time people were _afraid _to adopt Cynthia because of her right eye and left arm.

"But the only bad thing is that you two will _have_ to be seperated."

They then froze in shock.

"What do you mean?!",Stella asked kinda pissed.

"Stella,you will be adopted by an american family,and you,Cynthia will be adopted by Kaien Cross and go to Japan."

Cynthia eyes got watery,she had never been apart from Stella since there mother's death.

"Cythia,don't if we are going to be with different familes I'll send you a letter.",Stella said in a calm voice.(he was speaking in italian)

They both packed up their bags,said their last goodbyes to the other orphans,then said goodbye to each was the one to leave didn't fell the same after he a girl with short brunett hair and a slightly older male with short silver hair walked brunett spoke to .

"Hello,I'm Yuki Cross and I'm here to get Cynthia Snake for Kaien Cross.",she said.

"She right be very nice to her,Cynthia is a shy one."

"Ok.",Yuki replied back and walked upto Cynthia."Hi,Cynthia!I'm your new big sister, this will be your new big brother,Zero."

To Cynthia,Zero looked kinda scary compaired to why didn't they ask anything about Cynthia's eye and arm?Maybe they've seen stranger things than held out his hand that whay Cynthia could get out of the then grabbed her bag and wave goodbye to .As they walked outside a taxi pulled up and in it was the driver and a man with hay colored hair and glasses sitting besides the then walked out of the taxi

"Hello,Cynthia.I'm Kaien Cross but you can call me daddy!"

Cynthia just hid behind then walked into the taxi before it left the eyes started to get heavy and she was starting to bend close to Zero's slightly blushed.

_"Kaname were did headmaster Cross go?",Ichijou asked._

_"He went with Yuki and Kiryu-Kun to Italy."_

_"For what?"_

_"He told me he was adopting a someone."_

_" he or she going to attend classes here?"_

_"No,She much younger than all of us here.I think he said the her name was Cynthia I do know some stuff about her family."_

_Ichijou sat down and listened to his best friend talk._

_"She comes from a wealthy family and has tons of 's mother was killed by a vampire and her father didn't even care so after he sent her and her brother Stella to a orphanage."_

_"Do you know anything else?Like what she looks like?"_

_" 's hair is silver like Kiryu-Kun's,has one green eyes the other one is covered by an eye-patch,and mostly wears a jacket that has a diamond pattern on it(colors: black and red)"_

_"I heard that the Snake family has a curse about females who are born to the family."_

_"What might this 'curse' be Ichijou?"_

_"Well,a female who is born to the Snake family will be cursed with the right eye of the gorgon that might be why Cynthia wears the eye-patch."_

{thanks Ichijou and Kaname for telling the readers about Cynthia and her family.}

*after packing and heading to the airport*

Cynthia was still asleep as the three of them got on the plane.

0o0 Zero's POV 0o0

Cynthia is really lighter than I thought she would the orphanage back in Italy feed her well?I hope they what's up with her arm and eye?Maybe I shouldn't ask about first she looked really beat !What am I so worried about the kid?!Wait!I need to are getting on the plane now.

"_Everone please sit in your seats we are about to take off in one minute."_

I putted Cynthia in my lap that way Cross and Yuki could sit next to got out her ipod and turned it on slightly loud.I could here Justin Bieber's singing a hour later it was some other boy band and it wasn't Big Time Rush.I just sat down and waited for the plane to land but that was hours from now.

"It looks like little Cynthia is quite attached to you Zero.",Cross said to me.

"You think so?",I asked.

" looks so cute with you Zero!",Yuki then butted in."She's like a good luck charm!"

"Let's just see how those day class girls will react.",Kaien said with a chuckle"

_"We are about to land,please keep all childeren in their seats"_

0o0o0o

The plane landed on the ground and within a minute ever passenger got up to get their tried to wake up Cynthia but then just got his and her's bags to get off the plane.A woman looked at him and the wispered into another lady's ear.

"Isn't that sweet of must be brother and sister.",she the other lady replied."They must all the boy dose have a odd mark on his neck as for the the girls arm."

The three of them met Yagari was suprised at what he was seeing!A sligh smirk came onto him face.

"So this is Loriya's child.",he said out loud.

{A/N: Loriya is Cynthia's mother.}

Kaien was a past friend or their's she was also Yagari's former lover.(before she met Cynthia's father)Yuki and Zero ignored their converstaion about her on the way back to Cross was still listening to her Ipod but this time it was Yuya he was glad it wasn't some anoying boy group from America/Europe. Then soon,Cynthia's eyelids slowly opened was one word came out of her mouth.

"Onii-chan?",She asked all sleepy and rubbed her left eye.

Zero smiled before both Kaien and Yuki turned their looked as if they were going to go into kawaii mode!Yagari just ignored it.

_"So why are we here again,Lord Kaname?",Aido asked annoyed._

_"For the last time, ,Yuki,and Kiryu-Kun went to will be back any minute",Ichijou said._

_"Hey,I wasn't asking you!I was asking Lord Kaname.",He yelled back a the human like vampire._

_A sigh just came out of Kaname's he was getting annoyed by both of the blondes in back of then heard a car turn form a mile away and cought Yuki's scent._

_" ,open the gate,please."_

_"Yes,Lord Kaname!",Aido say happily._

oooooo

"Look,Cynthia!We are almost to the Academy.",Kaien said to her.

She looked out the window as they puled the three vampires,Cynthia left arm started to something wrong with it?It got worst once they got couldn't hold it anymore!The arm turned larger,it always got likt this when a vampire is in Italy it always reacted like this without warning.

_"Vampires.",_She glared at the vampires in fromt of her.

She couldn't say anything and just looked at her.

*FLASH BACK*

A brunett vampire broke into the manor searching for walked in the hall one side of the forth door on the right he heard a teenager about his age and a much younger girl along with their mother,laughing brunett crashed into the room seing the the humans in shock.

"You two must isn't who you think she is _anymore."_

"What the fuck are you talking about?",The boy asked.

*swish*The younger child's arm the mother had got insane!

"I see you found me,pureblood."

"Go,now!"

They both ran out of the boy ran as the child stayed behind to see what was going to happen to her unkonwed pureblood turned the lady into then left.

*OVER*

Cynthia swung her arm torwards and Aido both gasped.

Hallo!I hoped you enjoyed the first me if you have any questions,kay?

(Kaname: does not own Vampire Knight.)

(Stella: But she owns me and Cynthia! :D)

Your right!Also I do not own Yuya Matsushita,BTR,Justin Birber,or 1D!I'm not a 1D fan either. -_-


End file.
